The Legend of Zelda: Differentiation
by TZM
Summary: the untold story of what may ahve happened after the events of Majora's Mask, asking the queastion 'what if Link came back' and then some! Rated teen for some grusom scenes.
1. The Return

The Legend of Zelda: Differentiation

written by TZM

Authors note: this is my un-edited version, not saying it has guts and nudity, but that it still retains alot of the spelling as well as grammatical errors that people love so much. If you can manage to look past this fact, please enjoy. Also, I started writing thsi story 2 years ago, and you can quite litterally see my writing skills growing as i wrote this story. So, without further adue, here it is.

Prologue

A cloaked figure stood within a deserted area within a wood. It was raining furiously, pouring down as if to drown the earth where it was. It had been raining for several days, however, nothing to be seen as abnormal. The figure still stood within the clearing, as if the pouring rain was nothing. The figure had a certain elegance to it that suggested a female figure underneath, one that was high of stature. The cloaked woman was waiting here for a particular reason, or a particular person to be exact.

From the shadows came another cloaked figure, however, this one was more heavyset and had broad arms, a frame closer to that of a males. Despite his heavyset frame, he walked with a brisk step, for there was a good amount of urgency for their meeting. As he came closer to the elegant figure, he slowed his pace then finally stopped right in front of her.

"I am pleased to see you again old friend," came the voice from the womanly figure, her voice soft and soothing, however, it had a commanding element that made it different than other woman's voices. "However, I would have wished to meet with you under better circumstances." a small chuckle radiated from within the man's cloak, deep but raspy, a hint at his old age.

"We had to meet now before the circumstances could worsen, otherwise what we are planning to do could never be accomplished." The voice was of the man, sounding matter of fact but kind as well. "You know what this means if we accomplish our goals, do you not?" the man asked, as if the question had been nagging at him for quite some time.

"I understand." the woman answered. "We have already angered the three, but this will enrage them." The two figures spoke to each other, as the rain poured ever faster onto the ground. "We are trying to do nothing but save our people, and if they would become angered by such a thing would prove that they did not care much for us in the first place."

"I have seen what they are planning to do…" said the man, catching himself before telling more than needed.

The woman looked up to meet the mans eyes, catching him off guard." Do not worry about telling me such things, you have told me enough, if you told me any more, you could risk angering the three even more than we have already done.

"I just hope they will allow us to try to save our people…"

"If not, they are even more foolish than we may believe." another chuckle came from the man. "It is not good etiquette to speak badly of your creator."

A smile appeared under the woman's cowl which covered her face.

"When your creator tries to destroy your people, a person tends not to speak fondly of them." The man smiled as well, mirroring the woman's.

"You are wise Princess, and you care about your people. You will make a fine queen of Hyrule someday." With that the woman's smile faded.

"If there is a Hyrule left…"

"Do not worry, we will succeed in our goal."

"I hope…"

"If a person only hopes and never does something, they will never amount to anything."

"That is why we must succeed…" The rain got ever more threatening, violently striking all that it touched. The two figures stopped talking and observed this.

"We are running out of precious time princess, we must start." the man spoke, still watching the rain fall.

"Yes, we must before it is to late." With that the two figures parted, however they did not leave the clearing, instead they stopped and turned around to face each other. They both raised their hands out in front of them, as if grasping at the air that flowed there. Simultaneously, both of the figures began to speak an ancient tongue that had been thought long gone. It was the language of the ancient Hylans, and was being used to call upon their inner powers. A glowing orb formed within each of their hands, emanating with a golden light that pierced the darkness around them.

Suddenly the two orbs burst forward and struck each other between the two figures, churning together to make a vortex between them. They still held their hands reaching forward, continuing to speak the words which made this happen. Suddenly a figure appeared from within the vortex, took a few steps and fell.

The two stopped suddenly, seeing the figure falling. The figure was that of a man, and he lay naked on the ground. The womanly figure turned away as she noticed this, and the manly figure took off his cloak and rapped it around the naked man on the ground, clothing him. After the cloak was laid upon the figure the two knelt besides him.

"It's him Rauru, it's him…" she stopped, suddenly choked up with the emotions that the words brought with them.

"Yes we have returned him back to the land that of which he belongs. Welcome back Link, Hero of Time."

Chapter 1

"So how is he?"

"I don't know, it's been 2 weeks… and he still acts as if we were strangers to him…"

"He was gone for 5 years… we are strangers…"

"Could it be that he had made loved ones in that other world?"

"I don't know… all I know is now we have a warrior, a hero, who is not willing to accept his duties…"

"He has lost his will to fight, something, or someone has changed him…"

Link, the Hero of Time stood within what used to be his house, 5 years back. The childhood memories came back to him as he stood within the house, as he tried to remember this place which was at one time his home. His memories filled within him, and the little ramshackle of a house which he stood within changed, returning back to the way he remembered it. A small boy lay on the bed below a window within the house, whimpering from a bad dream that had been plaguing him for some time now. Link looked down at the boy, watching the tears in the boy's eyes do the crying that he was no longer able to do. The boy was himself, at the age of 12. An age for him that was of reckoning. It was at that age that he met a fairy named Navi, and during the same day, he set out onto an adventure that would change his life.

The memories left him and the house changed back to the shambles that it had become within his 5 years leave. How could 5 years change a place so much?… he thought to himself. This place was the last place he was able to live a normal life… now it was merely a place that held old memories that meant little to him now. Finally he started back down the ladder that led from his house to the ground of the once kokiri forest.

As he finished his climb down, he saw the forest as it was now, dead and no one in site. The kokiri had left the forest and had gone to another land to stay. The magic of the forest had died, and perhaps the kokiri with it… This place was once his childhood home, he had friends, Saria…, enemies, Mido…, and loved ones within the forest but now… they were all gone. Just as well, he thought now. They didn't mean much to him anymore, nothing really did. He was never truly… happy.

Princess Zelda stood within her bed chamber, looking at the sun setting through her window. The sun set was the most beautiful thing she had every seen, the amazing shades of orange and yellow, as the burning ball named the sun set itself upon the earth in the horizon. Such joys were few and far between for her, for it had been sometime since she felt as if the world was at peace… that was before she and Rauru had brought him back. Link, the Hero of Time.

Something was wrong however, he seamed to be a changed man, he was no longer the happy boy she once knew so long ago. The boy who had cared for a friend so much that he had to go and find her…but now he seamed to care for nothing that this world held for him. Sometimes she wished she knew what happened to him, what had changed him from the friendly boy she knew, to the distant mysterious man she knew now. What could have been so amazing that it could change a person so much?

Their was a sudden knock on her door, and she turned. Their was Link, standing within the door way, the same saddened expression on his face that he always held.

"They were gone too…" he said to her, never minding that she stood in front of him with little else but her sleeping gown on. This came to no surprise to Zelda now, he never seamed to show emotion towards anyone. Their was no "thanks" that had been given to her and Rauru on the day that he awakened within his bed to find himself returned to the land of his heritage. He merely got out of bed, dressed himself and walked out the door, despite his weakness from being asleep for two weeks.

"Where should I look next Zelda?" Zelda chuckled to herself, he never did call her princess, however he still respected her as if he was another of the citizens of Hyrule. He never saw himself above others, even after what he had gone through to be where he was. Currently he had been trying to find someone that could help remind him of his caring for the others within the land. It had been a suggestion that she had given him, in hopes that he would find it within himself to care once more…

"I should have known, after the Deku Tree died, he left no offspring, and the magic of the forest died. The Kokiri have probably all died…" she said to him. "those poor children…"

"They were only children to you because you got older, remember once you were the same age… I've decided to go search the Lost Woods, I probably won't be back for a couple of days." said Link, starting out the door.

"Wait!" stammered Zelda, "Your going out again? So soon? Why don't you rest and relax awhile?" She was starting to think this "finding a friend," thing might not be as good as she had hoped.

Link looked back and gave her a cold stare, a stare that gave her shivers down her spine.

"If I stay and relax, I will not be at my best… I have to keep at edge in order to fight…" With that he left her standing.

Princess Ruto of the Zoras floated within a shallow pool inside what was known as Zora's Domain. She floated upright, as her fins on her arms and legs simultaneously moved back and forth in perfect symmetry, moving so that she looked as if she was standing within the pool. She floated their, pondering on what to do.

Several days ago, one of the Hylan messengers had come with the news that Link the Hero of Time had returned to the land of Hyrule. At first, she was ecstatic… he was back! The hero of legend had returned! But then after it had sunk in…why had he returned. That was not said… she was told that he probably would not return from his journey, that no man could go into the Forbidden Woods and come out alive, and yet he some how came back, however 5 years later.

Link the Hero of Time had been her betrothed, he had been her fiancé. However, she knew that it was for naught and told him, before he left that their would be no marriage and they don't knead to be together. It was a childish act of telling him to marry her… children did such things, and he being a child of equal foolishness agreed to the marriage so that he could get the spiritual stone of courage. She didn't understand it at first… he never came back… until a couple of days ago.

During this time that Link had disappeared, she had a chance to ponder the actions that had taken place. Did he really care that they had made this agreement? Did he understand the vow e had made? Who knows… After a year of wondering, she saw him for lost… After all, it was a childish dream… that two children had made together… well… one more than the other. Who knows…

After pondering this for awhile, Princes Ruto made up her mind… she would go see him. To see if he remembered her… and if he ever cared about her…


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2

"So…has any change come over him since he has returned?"

"No."

"Why is this?"

"They seam not to know…"

"Hmm… well… it seams Link the Hero of Time has come back a broken man… perfect…"

Link stood within a clearing, which he was told was where he was brought back into the world of Hyrule. The place was deep within the lost woods, close to the Sacred Forest Meadow. This was his returning place…but why? What made this place so special?

He stood underneath the shade of one of the many trees that made up the wood, pondering these things, when he heard it. A small snap of a twig… Link kneeled down and leaned forward, bringing his left hand up over his head to retrieve the short sword he held on his back, his other arm trying to get his shield. He leaned forward, letting the momentum take him as he unsheathed his blade, rolling forward as the being that had snapped the twig dived overhead.

Link let the momentum carry him all the way around, leaving him back in his kneeled position. He spun to see his opponent, who had recovered from the dive and shifted it's weight and landed on it's feat. The figure was of Hylan appearance, but wore a cloak to hide the person's armaments. As soon as the figure landed on it's feat, it shifted it's weight once again and changed to a dash at Link. Link waited to meet this attacker, holding his position. A woman's voice hollered from within the cloak, anger filling her.

As she came up to him, Link shifted his weight and dashed towards her, his shield in front of him. They both hit, but Link with his shield to hold his ground overpowered. The figure was pushed back and fell towards the ground. Link jumped upwards, spinning his sword in his hand, into the position so the blade was facing the ground, he prepared himself for what would be a killing blow. He came down, and landed right above the figure, his legs just parted enough so that he didn't land on her. His blade came down and stopped at her neck. Laughter emitted from inside the cloak, then she reached up and pulled the covering from her face. Underneath was a face full of sorrow, and a small thin scar below her left eye.

"So you finally came back…" came the voice of the woman, young sounding as if she was not more than 17.

"What do you want with me?" came Link's voice, commanding, his sword not wavering from it's position above her neck. More laughter came, crude sounding, as if the woman was forcing the laugh to a joke that was not funny.

"I merely came to see if the rumors were true, if the Hero of Time had truly returned to the land that he had forgot." She stared at him, her eye's filled with an anger that Link new was hatred.

"The rumors may be true, but that is no reason for you to attack me." he said, still unwavering.

"I was testing you…to see if you were the one I had heard so many stories about. The hero that defeated the evil King of the Garudos, then left this place to go find a single friend." A smile crept across the woman's face, then sarcasm filled her voice. "How noble."

"You don't know me, and you have no right to sneak up on unsuspecting people and attack them." The woman's smile faded.

"I know more than you think…" With that, she grabbed both his legs, and pushed herself hard so that she slid from below him, however, Link swung his foot around and kicked her in the ribs, knocking her down again. A cough came as she hit the ground. She lay there…motionless. Slowly Link started over to her, but instead of standing above her as he did before, he stepped on her right hand, hard. A yelp came from the girl as she struggled to get her hand up, in the struggle a small knife came from under her hand, concealed so that she could easily stab him when he was not ready.

"I saw that knife when you grabbed your cowl from over your face. Either you don't know what you are doing, or you let me see it." he stepped off of her hand, so that she may massage it with her other. She gave him a cold hard stare as she did so.

"You never wanted to kill me… you don't have the skill anyways." The woman jumped to her feat.

"What do you mean?" Her face was red with anger.

"You look as if you have only been training for about 3 years. Your skills aren't as fine tuned as my own." The woman's face changed from anger to puzzlement.

"You've changed…" Link looked into her eyes.

"Do you know me?" Link scanned her up and down. She removed her garb to reveal her hair, brown. The woman laughed.

"That wouldn't help much…my hair was different then…" With that she reached into her sack she had on her side, and pulled something out. She placed it into her hair, parting it so that one side was favored more than the other.

"Saria?…"

Impa the Sage of Shadow stood within the Hyrulian market place, looking up at the night sky. The stars shown brightly tonight, and the moon was full, illuminating the ground so that all could be seen. However, her kind was not as easily seen as most others are. She was a Shiekian, a race that had almost completely died out from the war 2 decades ago, and they were blessed with the ability of stealth. Beside her was another figure, cloaked.

"I do not know if the Princes will wish to speak with you, it may confuse her in a way, you being back and all, she thought you for dead my friend." said Impa to the shadowy figure, still looking at the twinkling lights of the night.

"She will see me if she is ready or not…" the figure said, his voice that of a young man's, just out of adolescence. "She will remember me, will she not Impa?" Impa smiled,

"Yes, she will remember you my friend. She cared for you deeply, in a way that most did not, you were more than a friend to her, you were a loved one. When you had died…" Impa stopped, then looked towards the figure. "The only reason you are alive again is that Zelda had turned back time to a point before Link had gone on his first journey. Only Link and the Sages held these memories of the 7 years that would never be. In the action of turning back time, she never thought that it would bring you back, but… it has been 5 years now, and you kept your living a secret from her until now… why?"

"I had my reasons…"

"Why are you revealing yourself now?"

"The attacks that have been happening… the very reason that Rauru and Zelda brought the Hero of Time back, this is the reason that I wish to make myself known to her once more. I thank you for telling me all that you have my friend, but I must go now." The figure turned and slowly started off.

"Wait, what about the guards?" Impa stammered. A chuckle came from the shadowy figure.

"We are the last of the great Shiekians Impa, and yet you forget our ability of stealth?" Impa smiled t this remark.

"I will see you later my friend, most likely within the castle itself." And with that, the figure disappeared, as if into nowhere. Impa looked back up towards the night sky, watching the stars once more.

"I hope you know what your doing my friend…"


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about doing this my sister?"

"Yes…"

"Giving them this much power… what for."

"To see what they would do with it."

"And what about the evil…"

"He will be released…"

"Are you willing to let the world be destroyed?"

"We were going to do it anyways… but then they decided to do something about it… but how?…How did they know?"

"Rauru…he broke his pact and told them…"

"Well we will have to deal with him then…"

"And what about the hero?"

"He shouldn't have gotten into this… however…"

"However what?"

"He's different now…"

"So there is no threat from him?"

"Oh there is…but he just doesn't know it yet…"

Link awoke laying on the ground within the lost woods. Saria and he had been walking for a couple of days now, trying to get out of the woods, but it would still be some time before they were out. Link laid there, staring up at the sky, seeing the sun baring down on them. He cursed to himself; he had slept to long! If he had any chance of getting back to the castle before the day was done he would have to leave now!

He stood up, looking at what he had to get together. His sword and shield were against the tree nearest him, and his bag of items was near where he had been sleeping. Saria was still asleep, laying next to where Link had been laying. She would have to get up now if they were to leave soon.

"Get up." he said, starting towards his sword and shield, already tying his bag to his belt. Saria didn't move, she only laid there still sleeping. "Get up Saria." he said once again, but she still didn't move. He strapped his sword to his back, and hooked his shield to the scabbard, looking towards her, his anger rising. Finally he unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the ground two inches from her head. "GET UP!"

Saria jumped up, her dagger in hand, however she still had a drowsy look upon her face.

"What did you do that for!" she yelled, breathing hard from the scare, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't wake." he said, unsheathing the sword from the ground and placing it back into it's scabbard.

"You nearly cut my head off!" She yelled, still glaring, however, Link didn't answer. He just finished with his sword and started off. Saria merely stood there, glaring at him as if to pierce his soul.

"You need to be more alert to your surroundings, if I had been an enemy, I would have cut it off." Saria, still stood, not answering. Link stopped walking and turned back. "Look, are you coming or not?" He stared back, waiting for an answer.

"What happened to you Link?" asked Saria, rather suddenly.

"What?"

"Why are you always like that? On edge, like the world is out to get you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I…I just grew up that's all." he once again started off, seaming as if not to care if she went or stayed anymore.

"What happened to the Link I used to know? What happened to him that made him you?" She called, hoping to get him to stop, but he kept on, not answering her. Finally after he didn't answer, she hurried after him, trying to catch up.

It took them the rest of the day to get out of the woods and back to Hyrule Field, during which Saria told Link about what happened within the 5 years he had been gone.

"After the Deku Tree died, he left no successor, unlike the time Ganondorf was here. For some reason, the Deku tree sprout never came to be and the magic of the forest died. That's why I'm older now… it took me awhile to understand why I grew after so long…"

"The Deku Tree never told us we would die as soon as we left the Kokiri forest, he knew that if we left we would eventually grow up and die, unlike what we believed. We were the ones that restrained ourselves from leaving, not the forest. I originally believed that I grew before because I was a Hylan, but that was not true… we were all Hylan children."

"Yes, and that's also the reason my hair is a different color now, with the magic of the forest gone, my hair changed from green to brown….wait…how did you know all that?" asked Saria, as they walked out into the giant clearing that made up Hyrule field.

"I guessed…" answered Link, still walking. Saria smiled at him.

"At least you're smarter than I remember." she said, starting to chuckle a little, but after Link made no answer, she stopped and looked back towards where they were walking. They continued on, sticking to the dirt path that made up a somewhat crude road for traveling, but a road non the less.

"If we keep going, we should reach the castle by midnight." said Link, after several minutes of silence between the two. Saria didn't answer, instead she stared up at the night sky, watching the stars glimmer down at her.

"So beautiful…"she thought aloud, mesmerized by the night sky. "Don't you think so Link?"

"Yeah…beautiful…" Link answered, not even glancing at the sky. Saria didn't seam to notice, instead she was watching the shooting star that just whizzed by.

Link stopped suddenly, listening.

"Saria, come here!" he said, whispering to her.

"What for?"

"Just come here!" Saria came up to Link.

"What is it?" Link was looking in all directions, as if he was a deer that had heard something in a bush. Saria watched him for a minute.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh…I thought I heard something."

"Oh come on, it was just you hearing things."

"I said Shhh!"

"Why?"

It was to late though, the ground had started to rumble. A few feat from where they stood, a mound of dirt started up, as if it had a life of it's own, then suddenly, piercing the dirt came a skeletal hand. Link was expecting Saria to scream, however she did the opposite, she readied herself for battle, unsheathing her dagger from the sheath at her waist. As the figure finished climbing out of the ground, Link unsheathed his sword from the scabbard on his back, also readying himself. The figure was a skeleton, magically animated so that it would attack those who passed by. It towered over them at 20 ft. tall, ready to kill them where they stood.

"That's why…"

Princess Zelda sat within Royal Hyrulian Library, reading one of the many ancient volumes of the History of Hyrule. She had read all of the books in this library many times each, almost to the point of memorization. She paused from reading, looking up from the page to a letter that had been given to her by her attendant Impa. It was signed by "an old friend," telling her to meet with the person within the Library at 20:00.

Zelda didn't know what to expect when she silently agreed to meet as she was told, she merely went by her gut instinct that what she was doing was the right thing to do. She had been waiting for the last 3 hours within the library, reading through the volumes of the ancient History of Hyrule. It was fool hardy, at most, to rush into a situation such as this, when she had no clue what or whom she may meet. She could only do as she believed right… for it was the only thing any one person could do.

In order to meet with this mystery person, the princess had sneak out of her room at 17:00 in order to get in within a 3 hour time frame. Impa had helped her by telling the guards that she would watch this area, so they might not stumble into the library while Zelda was there. This, however, was something Zelda had hoped to do at one time or another, for she hated the ever watching eyes of the guards, making sure the heir to the Hyrulian throne stayed safe. It was increasingly irritating to be watched at every step by the guards, but she knew there intentions were pure, despite her dislike.

Zelda looked back down to the volume of the History of Hyrule on the table in front of her, then closed the book. She had lost her place. Taking the book into her hand, she stood up and started over to the book case in witch a small space was for which the book would be placed.

"Zelda…" Princess Zelda was caught off guard by the voice, she stopped where she was, turning herself in hopes to find the direction the voice emanated from.

"Are you alone Zelda?" Came the voice once again, calm and reassuring, the voice of a young man, just out of puberty. Zelda heard the voice, still trying to find the direction it was coming from, however the echo of the room kept her from knowing where it was coming from. The voice however triggered a memory, that of a young boy she knew, however, she knew it could never be…

"You came… I knew you would… after all that Impa had told me." Zelda stopped spinning, deciding that trying to find the voice was useless from the echoes. He couldn't be back…

"If you are ready, I will now reveal myself…" the shock that this phrase brought Zelda was something she did not expect, It couldn't be him… he's dead…

A cloaked figure came from behind the book case Zelda was facing, he knew, it seamed that she would stop and look in that direction. Zelda dropped the book in surprise, her body shocked even though she knew who he was before she saw him. His arms were around her at once, for she had feinted and needed to be caught.

Link stood before the draw bridge that connected Hyrule field to the Hyrule castle town market. Saria and him had parted, her leaving to stay at Kakoriko village, for she "had no business at the castle, and didn't care to see it anyways." Link gazed up towards a high window, in hopes that a guards light might be there, signifying that the watch guard could raze the bridge. It had been roughly an hour since Saria and his accouter with a stal child, a fight in which Link didn't like.

Saria had fallen shortly into the battle, becoming another thing in his way while fighting. He had to look over her hide as well as his own, a thing he tried to keep to a minimum now a days. Saria had little skill in the ways of fighting, and Link knew this very well. She was determined as she could be, he could give her that though, for a Sage, she was ready to fight.

As far as she had said, several of the sages had simply vanished. Darunia of the Gorons hadn't been heard from for more than a year, and know one knew what happened to Nabooru. Saria had also mentioned that since the magic of the forest was dead, her powers were of little effect anymore, so her sage hood was of little use.

A light flickered within the window and a guard came up to it, looking out for travelers who may need the gate opened. He saw Link easily, which he would have done, even without the help of the lamp, for the moon was so luminous tonight much of the field could easily be seen.

"Who is it that wishes to enter the Hyrule Castle Town. I am not permitted to lower the draw bridge unless you have royal business." Said the guard, in a booming voice. Link stared up at the guards face, memorizing it for later use if needed.

"I am Link, a friend of Princess Zelda, she has informed me that she wishes to see me." Link lied, just hoping to get buy this numbskull of a guard.

"What proof do you have?" answered the guard, looking as if he didn't believe a word that came from Link's mouth. Link dug into his pouch and pulled out a letter signed from the Princess many years ago. He had kept it only for occasions like this, so he could easily get into the town without holdup. Link flashed the letter to the guard, who was luckily to far away to read what it said. It still had inscribed upon it "This is Link, he is on orders from me to save Hyrule," something that many didn't ever believe when it was written, much less now. The guard saw the note, but he didn't need to read it, the parchment that it had been written on it was that of Princess Zelda's and he knew it well.

"You may pass…" bellowed the guard, rather reluctantly. The drawbridge seamed to groan for a moment then began to lower for Link's admittance. After the shark clunk of it hitting the ground on the other side of the river, Link started across.

Zelda awoke in her bed, sweet trickling down her face. Sitting within a chair besides her bed was the figure that had helped her here, his piercing eyes ever watching over her.

"You have woken." said the figure, still watching her, his eyes never wavering from hers. Zelda stared back towards the face of her old friend, a friend she had thought long gone. The moon shone through Zelda's bedchamber window, illuminating the figured face, where it was seen easily for his cowl was gone that usually his the bottom half of it.

"Sheik…"


	4. Dreams and Battles

Chapter 4

"So what are we going to do Impa?"

"Do not worry princess, I have a young friend who will help us."

"Who?"

"A young boy that's about your age…"

"Link? He's helping us?"

"No…"

"Then who?"

"You shall see…"

Link ran down the hall towards Zelda's bed chamber, sword drawn. He had found the patrol guards unconscious, and that didn't bode well. He saw the door and skidded to a halt, his momentum almost bringing him down. The door was locked, a thing that Zelda never did… who ever it was who had knocked out the guards was in this room!

Link pounded on the door, then , not waiting for an answer, came crashing through it, holding his sword up, ready to strike at whoever was attacking the princess. Zelda lay in her bed, looking up at him in shock, while another figure he did not recognize stood gazing out the window, his back turned to him.

"Who are you?…"

"It seams you still have somewhat of a heroic side to you eh Link?" said the male voice, who seamed to be around the same age as Link was. Link gritted his teeth, this wasn't time for childish games!

"You didn't answer my question! Who are you!" The figure didn't answered but merely laughed, still staring out the window.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" answered the man, a slight chuckle to his voice. Link had enough of this…

"Link don't! He's…" called Zelda, but it was too late, Link had charged towards the figure, his sword ready to strike. No sooner had he come within 3 feat of the man, he had been knocked towards the ground, for the figure had swiftly wheeled around, crouched down, and tripped him, then caught him upside the face with his elbow before he had hit the ground. Link grunted from the blow.

"Why did you do that?" asked the princess, hurrying out of her bed and towards Link's fallen body. Link was back up again, not willing to admit defeat, and started towards him again. Once again he flew back, but this time hit the wall opposite from him The figure had round-house kicked him across the face. As he hit the wall, he was knocked out cold.

"Self defense…"

Link looked out upon a small boy, clad in green, within a chamber that he knew too well. Upon the wall opposite of the boy was a mask, purple colored, and upon it a face that seamed to pierce your soul.

No… not again… The boy reached behind him into a sack that he carried, and pulled out a mask, seaming to look the exact opposite of that of the mask on the wall. The boy smiled, knowing that he would win this battle, like the many other battles he had been in before…

No… I can't do it again. Link tried forward, but seamed not able to move himself, his own body stopping his advance. No…please no… Streams of tears flowed from his eyes, knowing the horrors he would once again relive…

"NOOOO!" Link sat bolt upright from his bed, the sweet trickling down his body making the sheets stick. He swung his legs around towards the side of the bed, letting his feat touch the cold cement floor. The window was open, letting a cool breeze enter the room, keeping the cold of night.

"It was only a dream…" Link said to himself, bringing his hands up to his face, as if to catch himself.

"Only a dream…" Link kept repeating this to himself, reassurance that what he had just experienced was only memories, not the present date he was living. The words however had little effect upon his mind…

"Only a dream…" he repeated again, tears dripping from his fingers, still enclosing his face…

Saria stood at the entrance of Kakoriko village, watching the sun peak over the ridges to the east, shining it's golden light over the land. A rooster crowed far off, signaling to the people of the village that it was now day time. She stood for a moment longer, still watching, then turned back and walked up the steps leading to the village. She needed to go get her things, for she would be leaving for the castle soon.

As she walked under the archway, (which read welcome to Kakoriko upon it,) she walked towards the right to a house that stood not far from the entrance. As she came upon the door, an old man came out, smiling as he caught sight of her.

"Hello miss Saria, sleep well?" asked the man, still smiling. Saria couldn't help but smile back, for he was the resident of this house, in of which she had been staying. Actually, it was the house of Impa, the princess maid, however she hardly stayed there, and left it open for those who needed a bed and a place to stay for the night.

"No, I didn't, bad dreams." She smiled, her cheerfulness slightly disappearing. The man frowned at this news, still looking towards Saria.

"Some dreams can be like that I suppose, in what way did this dream bother you?" Asked the man, worry replacing the frown he had held.

"Nothing… nothing…" said Saria, smiling slightly, trying to look better than she felt, to no avail. "I was going to the castle, in hopes that I may have audience with the princess, so that she may try to help me with this dream, and tell me what it could mean. The man smiled at this.

"Well, all hopes that it's good news." he said with a slight chuckle, a person can never have to much of good news." The man stood there for a second, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Well… I must be off, Dampe the grave keeper needs tending, he is sick once again, and this time it might finally take him…" Saria smiled.

"Ok, well thank you for letting me stay here for the night, I hope it wasn't much of a hassle, coming in at such late hour."

"Oh no, don't worry," the man said, the smile creeping back onto his face, "this house is open to all that need stay, come here again if need be."

"I will, and thanks again." With that the man left and walked away.

Saria stood and watched the man walk off, then opened the door to the house. After getting her things together, (which was easy because she had very few,) she walked back outside. The dream she had was bothering her, not letting her keep her mind on any other subject. Hopefully the princess can help me… she thought to herself, as she started down the steps from the house. Hopefully she can shed some light onto what it all means…

Saria walked across the small bridge leading to the castle gates, for Kakoriko wasn't very far from Hyrule Castle Town, about a 10 minutes walk. The morning sun shone down upon her, already it's job of peaking into the doorways and windows of the inhabitance of Hyrule, so that it's inhabitants would be wakened.

She came upon the outer walls of the town, the drawbridge already lowered for the day, for not many people actually lived in the town, mostly travelers came from Kakoriko and other neighboring towns to sell and bye merchandise. Hyrule Market town wasn't really that big, it was more of a commercial place that featured the Castle of Hyrule in the back.

As she walked into the town, it was already bustling with the merchants, already trying for their bid in the many different merchandises that the town held. It was a happy town, a place where people, even if they had no business, came to be, just to enjoy themselves. However, Saria remembered a very different town, the way it looked during the time of Ganondorf's rule. It was deserted, besides the many re-deads that stayed in the town in hopes that some traveler might accidentally stumble into the town, and become their newest meal…

Suddenly the memory was gone, and the people within the town came back into view, pure joy adorning their faces. It made her smile, these people had been given a second chance, even if they didn't know it, all because of Link…. He was another mystery that needed solving…even if he didn't want t be solved…

Link stood within the outside fighting grounds of Hyrule Castle, waiting for one of the Hylian guards to step up and challenge him. They were all good warriors, but none up to par with Link's abilities, even if they were twice his age. He had just humiliated his last foe, by defeating him before he could make his first move, knocking his sword out of his hand, then making him try again, who after his second defeat, walked away cursing to himself.

Still no one appeared to Link's challenge, however, some of the guards decided to start placing bets. He stood with 6 wins, and no losses, something that might not have been that big of a deal, however, Link had been literally untouched by any of his foes, a first for any unknown challenger. Quite a crowd had gathered around the area where the fights were taking place, the onlookers townspeople and guards who were to chicken to try and fight him.

Finally after 10 minute's time of no challenges, Link became inpatient. All he wanted was a good sparing partner, someone that he could actually fight against, not someone he could take down within 3 moves or less. He had no care for the crowd of onlookers that admired him.

"Does any one answer my challenge? I am ready for anyone who may accept." He asked, his impatience winning out and making him speak. "I must speak with the princess soon, and I have only enough time for one more fight, if it's quick." With that several people started laughing, because obviously his last comment was funny, even if Link couldn't find why.

A young warrior appeared from the crowd, looking to be roughly the same age as Link. Link knew this person well, for he had just fought him and been defeated by him twice the night before. His usual cap was gone, replaced by a long strip of cloth he had tied to his forehead, flowing with the wind that blew past.

"I accept your challenge." said the figure, his red eyes gleaming from the sun shining upon them. "If you don't mind being beaten by me again…" With that the onlookers gasped and started whispering to each other, wondering who this man was who had challenge the mighty Link. The figure held a smile on his face, however, his face never wavering from Link's own.

"I don't know who you are, and why you are dress like Zelda, (which started once again the whisperings,) but I will fight you… and I will win." answered Link, his eyes, also not wavering from his foe's.

"So confident are you?" said the figure, a slight smile creeping onto his face. "Your confidence will be your undoing, your recklessness being your major flaw, that is why I wish to fight you, so that I may teach you a lesson, as well as have a little fun…"

The crowd watched as Link unsheathed his sword, as well as slipping his arm through the loop that strapped his shield to his arm. Then their eyes moved towards the second figure, waiting to see what weapon he would draw, however he remained unwavering.

"Draw your weapon." called Link, also watching the figure closely, but for hidden weapons that he may have. The figure however merely chuckled, still staring at Link, as if studying him.

"Link, you are the Hero of Time, you have passed many trials and tribulations on your quests, you have overcome great enemies, and by most likely fluke accident, overcame Ganondorf himself. For so much that you have done, so little have you learned…"

"I SAID DRAW YOUR WEAPON!" Link roared, making the crowd jump. This guy was more than a mere foe, he had dishonored him, and kneaded to be taught a lesson, and something else he had said had struck a chord in his mind, he had to pay…

"I need no weapon to defeat un unarmed foe…" said the figure, his smile disappearing, and serious, hardened eyes staring at Link's own, and what he saw displeased him. "I'm not trying to anger you Link, as much as it may seam, I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah sure!" With that Link charged towards the figure, holding his weapon upwards, ready for a downward slash. The figure stood, watching this charge, a frown on his face, and with a deep sigh, he moved. The slash missed the figure, who had nimbly dodged the blow, however, Link brought the sword sideways, slashing towards the opponent's upper body. Once again, the figure dodged it, bending back so that it passed within inches of his body. As Link slashed his sword at the figure, the fiery rage burning within him, the figure spoke.

"You are too aggressive Link, too sloppy. You must be quick minded before your sword will be quick in your hands, anticipate what your foe will do next, so you can counter it." Link stopped swinging madly, bringing the sword's blade down towards the ground.

"Shut up and fight me!"

"I am not fighting you Link, you are fighting yourself." Link swung the sword downwards, but the figure flipped up and over him, landing behind. Shifting his weight, he swung his sword around, hoping to catch the figure, but he seamed to have disappeared again. Suddenly, from below, the figure flipped his legs up, knocking the sword out of link's hands, and also sending the surprised Link back onto the ground.

Link didn't get a chance to get up, for he felt the coldness of his sword blade touch his throat. The figure stood there, holding Link's own weapon, against him, a slight smile on his face. On Link's face however, was hatred and anger, his eyes glaring at the other's.

"You are not ready for the trials that await you Link, your skills have either degraded, or were never good in the first place. So, I am willing to help you wipe the slate clean, I will be your teacher from now on." Link's face was stricken with astonishment and anger at the same time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You need not call me master Link, call me by my name, which I believe you already know."

"Sheik…"


	5. Training and Old Memories

Chapter 5

"You are swinging it wrong, here do it like this."

"Oh…wow, that did do a lot better."

"You see? If you know how to handle a sword, then you can be a great warrior."

"Like you are Link?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"No…you are not a great warrior, you are a great teacher."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

" I may, or may not be a great teacher, but you are a great friend Kafei…"

Zelda stood within one of the higher towers of Hyrule Castle, looking out the window. From here she could see the land before her, nothing could be hidden from her gaze. Below her, she heard a yell, and she quickly looked down, where she saw two men fighting with each other within the field in front of the castle. This sight may have alarmed another, however she knew these two, it was Link and Sheik, fighting once again.

Sheik had Link fight him at every chance he could, in hopes that he could help Link be better warrior, however Link showed little to no improvements. Something was holding him back, not letting him concentrate, very unlike the Link she had seen fight the evil Ganon. That Link was swift with the blade, and on the feat, he was truly the Hero of Time. This Link however, was different, although still a magnificent warrior, he was not at all up to par with the abilities of the Link she remembered. Either that, or Sheik's abilities were so much more advanced than his, that it made him seem so. It was as if Link wasn't concentrating while fighting him, strange for a man that had defeated several of the best trained guards of Hyrule castle several days earlier… He was merely better than them, that's all, nothing had to do with Sheik's fighting abilities compared to Link's own. He was still an excellent swordsman, however, compared to Sheik, he was as if nothing.

The Link she knew was different from this one. He was always eager for another challenge; another fight. He was smart, funny, and even…charming… Something that had completely been taken from the boy she knew as a child 5 years ago. He had been made a new person by someone or something… and she had no idea how. He would never tell her what happened, and when asked he would merely say 'I have grown up, that's all…' and leave the room, avoiding her for the rest of the day if he could.

Zelda turned back to the room, the sounds of Link and Sheik's fighting still being heard from the outside. As she walked, she looked around the room of the tower, within it were many objects that were precious to the royal family. One object however was precious to her alone, for very few knew she had it. As she thought about it, she turned back, to stare at a counter that held an assortment of boxes, all of which held several of the royalty's most treasured possessions.

"I wonder…" Zelda stopped herself before she stepped any more forward. This was foolish, to use it on such a matter would be a waste of it's powers… But then again… NO!… An inner battle raged within her, a thing that happened whenever she entered this room. No… not now… only when it is truly needed… and with that she hurriedly left the room.

Outside the room, she slumped against the door, bringing her hands to her face. Tears wept from here eyes. I almost lost it that time… The urge was getting too much for her, and so she had been left in tears. So much responsibility, so much that could happen if it was used improperly… The feel of it's power, was almost soothing, yet when stopped, it was as if she wanted it back. It was addicting, and at time, she couldn't control it… At times, it seamed , to have a mind of it's own…

"Princess." called a guard who came walking up to her. Zelda quickly postured herself back up as he came forward, wiping her eye's with her gown.

"Princess… Is something wrong my lady?" asked the guard, seeing the reddening around the eyes, usually left after tears had been wept from one's eyes.

"No nothing… what is it?" said Zelda, turning away from the guards sentimental gaze. The guard stared for a second, then stiffened back into his usual form, looking very much like someone caught in an evil act.

"A woman by the name of Saria wishes to have audience with you, will you come see…"

"Yes!" she interrupted, catching the man off guard, and herself as well. She turned back towards the man, hoping that her eyes did not still look like they had moments earlier, and in hopes that his eyes wouldn't be filled with sympathy for her well being.

"Yes…very well, come with me my lady." The guard walked off, then looked back to see if Zelda was coming. She was staring at the door that led to the room, as if trying to look through it's wooden makings.

"Princess?"

"Yes…I'm coming." She walked briskly towards him, where then he led her on their way. Lets just hope Saria has good news…

Link fell to the ground, breathing hard from exhaustion. Sheik had, once again offhandedly delivered what would be the finishing blow to him, knocking him down, and bringing his own sword to his neck. Irony, as it were, had a harsh side, for Link had wanted a sparring partner, and he got one. One better than he could have ever wanted…

"Get up, were going again." called Sheik's commanding voice, as he set himself back into his usual position away from Link. Link stood up slowly, having trouble keeping himself balanced, from the exhaustion that plagued him. Link however, did as he was told, picking up his sword and walking back into his position across from Sheik. I won't let him see me give up… I won't let him have the luxury of seeing me quite… Link kept repeating these words to himself in his mind, keeping his eyes focused on Sheik's movement.

"Ready?" called Sheik's voice from his side of the fighting grounds, a slight smile once again creeping onto his face. Link saw this, and glared. He mocks me…

"Ready…" said Link, watching the other like a falcon would it's prey. Sheik stood where he was, watching Link as he stood on the other side, waiting for his attack. Link ran towards him, his sword thrusting forward towards Sheik, however he faked the thrust and slashed instead, catching Sheik of guard for a moment.

"Impressive, you are getting better…" Sheik laughed as he said this, still keeping a cool head after the error he had made. He suddenly fell downwards and tripped Link, sending him sprawling. Link was ready for this, and shifted his weight at the last moment so that he did not fall, but merely jumped back, bringing his sword down where his foe lay. Sheik's rolled to the side, quickly jumping to his feat. He ran towards Link, catching him off guard. What! He never does that!

Link swung his sword sideways, slicing the air, missing Sheik by an inch. Sheik slid downward, going under Link's knees and ending behind him.

"Always be ready for anything…" Sheik spoke aloud, before he kicked back, hitting Link in the joint behind the knee cap, knocking him onto his face. Link hit hard, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him dizzy. Silently, Sheik stood and picked up Link's sword, which had fallen when he had gone down, and had buried it's blade half way into the grass of the field.

"You still have much to learn Link, or have you learned anything at all?" Sheik asked, walking over towards Link's fallen body, still face down into the ground. The coldness of the sword's blade touched against the skin of the back of his neck, ready to fulfill it's purpose, and kill the holder's foe. "Don't turn Link, or your neck will be cut and you will be of no use to anyone." Link's muffled voice came from under where his face met the dirt, words filled with anger and rage.

Sheik heard this, and frowned. He brought up the sword, then sheathed it into the ground beside Link's head. Link turned his neck now, the blade no longer burdening it so he could see more than the greenness of the ground. He glared at Sheik, who had suddenly become interested with a flower that grew to the side of him.

"It's the little things we take for granted in life Link…" started Sheik, kneeling down beside the flower, his eyes fixed upon it's petals. " We spend our whole lives taking for granted the little things that seam to be of no importance to us, until they are suddenly gone... Then… you spend the rest of your life trying to get them back… Just so you can have that feeling again, as miniscule as it may be… those are the things that keep some people going. My job is to find what your missing Link, and possibly, to help you get it back…"

Link stood up from his spot, pulling his sword from the ground and sheathing it into it's scabbard. He stood, his back turned from Sheik, even though he heard every word he had said. A sudden gust of wind poured itself onto them, it's power gentle, blowing itself upon the field of which they resided.

"Tomorrow we will continue your training, I wouldn't want to tire you too much." Sheik remarked, smiling, as Link turned to watch him walk back up to the castle. I just hope I can help you find it in time…

Saria sat within a large chamber, being one of the more extravagant chamber's of the castle. She would have rather met the princess in a more secretive room of the castle, not one that everyone knew about. On the walls of the chamber were many paintings, several of which having the princess in them , along with her late father, the King of Hyrule. On the day that Ganondorf attacked the castle in an attempt to retrieves from her the ocarina of Time, he had killed the King, and nearly gotten to Zelda, if it had not been for Link. Link…

He was the reason she was here. The dream she had was about him, and now she believed she knew what had changed him. It confused her though…why would he care for some one so much, then shut everyone out?… Saria didn't go on with the train of thought, for the princess had entered, leaving the castle guard outside. Saria stood in respect, hoping she didn't look ridicules in the gown one of the maid's had coaxed her into wearing. She had her hair up in a bun, and curls of her brown hair came about the sides of her face.

"No need for that Saria, and the dress looks good on you. It makes you look more like a lady than when you're wearing your forest clothing. This made Saria smile, she had never thought herself much of a lady… "Now…what is the problem Saria? Still having trouble coping with the dieing of the Kokiri forest?" Saria's smile faded. Once again the memory of the forest dieing before her, freshly entered into her mind. A small tear fell down her cheek, as she remembered this.

"I'm sorry princess… I just…it doesn't have anything to do with the forest…" Saria said, quickly drying her eyes with the him of her gown. "I didn't mean to request audience with you, and then fall into tears again." She said, looking down at the table. Zelda smiled.

"Saria, you are one of my best friends, and you need not worry about crying before me, it happens to us all." Zelda's warm smile seamed to radiate outward, making Saria smile as well.

"You always seam to know what to say to cheer me up princess…"

"Thank you." Zelda smiled, attempting to keep herself on the bright side of things, so soon after her last entrance into the tower's chamber. She was still raging that inner battle now, even after leaving the room and that floor of the castle. Sometimes it was so hard to keep control…

"The reason I am here to talk to you has to do with a dream I have…" said Saria, her eyes now dried from her tears, however, still red. These words brought Zelda back into the world around her.

"You had a dream? About what?" asked Zelda, suddenly excided and leaning over the table, eager to hear it. Reading other's dreams was fun to her, and seamed to pull her out of the worst of moods. Saria, however, looked less than thrilled.

"It was about Link…" This shocked Zelda, so much the excitement was gone from her, and she sat bolt upright in her chair once again.

"What?…" she asked, puzzlement coming over her.

"I think…I think I know what's wrong with him…"

Sheik stood looking out the window in his bedchamber of the castle. The sun was setting beyond the mountain, giving them the look like they were on fire. He looked downward, to see Link, standing their, looking towards the sunset as well, however, who knew if he cared about it. He held the same rough look he always carried, like that of a man who has seen to much blood shed in is life. No body knows what happened to him, but it was Sheik's job to find out. Thinking of this, Sheik smiled.

"You're a hard one to break Link, I'll give you that…" The door behind him opened and closed, entering was a cloaked figure, who obviously had snuck in.

"I knew you'd be here Sheik…" came the voice of a woman from below the garb, before she lifted the hood to reveal that it was really Zelda. Sheik smiled.

"Was all this necessary?" Sheik asked, a slight chuckle with the words. Zelda smiled back.

"I had to sneak out of my room…the guards won't leave me for anything… and besides…" Zelda moved over to Sheik, putting her arms around his neck. "It was all worth it to be with you…" She kissed him, leaning into it like a person who was truly in love with the other, Sheik however, broke away.

"I told you…this cannot be the way…"

"But…"

"No… our fate had drawn us apart princess, I cannot be with you like I was before. Unlike you, I did not retain those memories that we once shared together." Sheik slowly pulled Zelda's arms from around his neck, seeing the tears start up in her eyes. "I am, to an extent, not the one you once knew. Our paths of fate has drawn us apart Zelda, I have my duties, and you have your own…" Zelda's eyes were wet with tears, however, she looked up to him understanding what he had told her.

"I'm sorry… I just… never mind…" Zelda turned away, and lifted the hood up over her head. "I'll go now…I'm sorry for bothering you Sheik…"

"Zelda…I'm sorry…"

"I know…" Zelda closed the door silently behind her, so she might not alert the guards. Sheik sighed as he watched her go. I really am sorry… he turned back towards the window, where the sun had faded behind the mountains now, and the moon now illuminated the grounds before him. Link still stood there, looking towards the now cold blue mountains. But…I have to help him now…

Link sat upon his bed, holding his face with his hands. He had another nightmare again… this one even more realistic than the last he had gone through. He was having them every night now… leaving him dreading sleep. The tears coming from his eyes dripped to the ground, wetting the floor below him. Why am I having these dreams?… It just doesn't make since…

Link pulled one of the sheets up from his bed, using it to dry off his eyes in case of a late night arrival intruding into his room. If anyone caught him like this… who knows what would happen. It embarrassed himself to get all worked up like this over those stupid dreams. After all the things he had gone through… a little dream is what finally makes him cry… Disgraceful…

Standing up from the bed, he walked over to the mirror laying against the wall, his reflection looking back at him. His eyes were still reddened from the recent tears, and his hair and clotheshorse were all matted from the sweating that he had done while under the dreams terrors. Looking at himself, he looked weak, and agitated, like some defenseless wild animal.

Anger replaced the sadness that had once been on his face, his rage growing as he looked at the pathetic being looking back at him in the mirror. I'm not weak… I'm not… He yelled aloud, no longer caring if any neighboring chambers may here him, and he slammed his fists against the glass of the mirror, shattering it. He slumped to the ground in front of the mirror, his blood issued forth from his cut hands, resulting from the shattering of the mirror's glass.

He looked down at his hands, shaking from the impact of them against the wall beyond, and the rage that he was still feeling. The red blood shone brightly from the moonlight entering through the windows, leaving him able to see them easily. He clenched is fists once again, small tears from the pain coming to his eyes, which he quickly stopped. He would not give up… he would not ask for help… he didn't need it…

He slowly stood from where he sat, wincing at the pains as he used his hand on he ground to steady himself. He would have to stop the bleeding soon, or he might fall unconscious… Slowly, he walked to the table, shivering from the sudden breeze that issued forth from the night's chill. He took one of his tunics and tore it into pieces, then used them to bind his hands. It took him nearly an hour to finish, but finally he was done.

As he finished, he heard the mourning rooster crow from the market town, waking the townspeople so that they may get to work. How long have I been up? He looked back to the room, the shattered window and bloody marks on the ground, a tell tale sign that something had occurred here last night. The people would ask questions, they would want to know answers. He merely wouldn't give them any, he didn't care what the people thought.

Link putt on his other tunic, throwing the extra pieces of the torn one into his pouch so that he may dress his hands again if needed. He slipped his boots on, and picked up his sword in it's scabbard that lay against the wall nearest the door. He unsheathed it and stared at the sword in front of him, it was merely a borrowed weapon, nothing that he cared about. If it broke, he would get another one, he merely asked for what he needed, and Zelda made sure he got it. After staring at it a moment longer, he slung it over his shoulder, and left through the door.


	6. Flaming Visions

Chapter 6

"Why would he care for one person so much… that one person being the reason that he is how he is now"

"I don't know…"

"She looked familiar… like I had seen her somewhere…"

"Link cared for her deeply… and now he is gone from her, and he realizes he can never go back…"

"Yes…"

"So that's why he shuts everyone out…"

"I doubt that's all of it, one person couldn't make all that much difference…"

"One did to me…"

"That's different… Sheik was your protector…"

"yeah…different…"

Saria stood within the same chamber she had met Zelda in the night before, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. She had been told by a guard that Zelda wanted to meet with al of them at once, so that she could talk to Link about their discoveries the night before. However, Saria didn't feel to good about doing this.

She felt as if she had violated Link's mind, seeing what he meant no other to see… that girl that he cared for so much… How could one person change him so much? How could he be so different from the boy she once knew as a child?

A knock came from the chamber door, and then entered Sheik, looking as if he was sneaking in even though he knocked the door. He always seamed paranoid… it made Saria chuckle at the thought. He took a seat to the side of her, however, he did not speak, he almost acted as I she was not their. He seamed to be concentrating on nothing, looking off into the distance that wasn't their.

After a bit of time, another knock came, and Zelda appeared, her guards standing themselves in on the other side of the door as she closed it. Her eyes shifted over To Sheik's, who also looked back. For a brief moment, they both shared glances, so short, Saria almost didn't catch it. As soon as it had started, it was over and she looked away abruptly, blushing. What happened between them?… Zelda took the seat farthest from Saria, looking in her direction for a moment an smiled, looking as if she was trying to get rid of the redness in her cheeks from the blushing she had just done. She turned her face away again, now looking out the window, suddenly interested in the clouds of the morning sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain…" said Zelda, watching the dark clouds filling the sky. "I just hope that we don't have another down pour like we had a couple of weeks ago, like when we brought Link…" His name hushed her, he was the reason they were meeting here. If only he would get here soon…

A guard bust through the door, breathing loudly as if catching his breath.

"Princess Zelda!" he stopped to catch his breath once more. "Link…he left the castle…"

"What why?" Asked Zelda, rising out of the chair, alarm on her face.

"It was the morning messenger… he had bad news…" said the guard, finally able to calm himself down. "The Lon's…. they…"

"They what?"

"The ranch was burned to the ground by a fire last night, no one knows if they are all right." Zelda glared at him.

"Why wasn't I told!"

"I don't know… he just got here a minute ago…"

"Then how did Link find out?"

"He must have over herd him tell me about it when I was lowering the drawbridge for him." Zelda putt her hands up to her face, sighing.

"What then…"

"He stole one of the horses and took off in the direction of the ranch." Zelda looked up, shocked.

"He did what?"

"He stole one of the horses, then he took off towards what I could tell the direction of the ranch." Saria herd this and stood.

"Princess…I know why he is going their…" Zelda turned to meet her gaze.

"Why?"

"Because that girl I saw from his mind was Malon."

The rain of the storm poured down upon Link as he rode the horse towards Lon Lon Ranch. He was having trouble gripping the reins with his hurt hands, however he didn't care any more, all he cared about was getting their before she died. You won't die this time…I'll make sure of it…The horse was tiring, for Link had ridden it full gallop the whole way, and they were half way their. The horse didn't matter either… it wasn't his, it was borrowed, something Link needed at the time.

The glow of the fire came into view, it's burning flame not receding to the rain's might. He kept his eyes fixed on the burning flames, never wavering from their burning glory. He gripped the reins harder as he rode, not caring about his hand's wounds breaking open as he did.

Suddenly the horse tripped, sending Link flying forward, hitting face first onto the ground. He grunted, taking the impact fully, scraping his face, leaving it bloody. He slowly stood from the ground, staggering from his wounds. Grabbing his face with his left hand, he looked up to see the fire, merely 20 feat away. Still holding his face he sprinted all out, not worrying about the slippery grass that he ran upon. He was almost there…

Rain, blood, and tears ran across his face, blending together as he ran, it made it so he could barely see clearly. Finally he was to the fire, it's burning flames almost completely consuming the ranch, only several small places remained. Link looked around quickly, seeing the fire's destructive force taking the ranch as it's own. Suddenly he herd the cows of the ranch, rustling around in their pin. The cows… she would protect the cows!

He ran to the pin, braking the door down as he went. The fire was spreading into the pin, spooking the cows, and filling it with smoke. Where is she!… The smoke made it near impossible to see, however, he still went on. He finally made it to 2 figures laying on the ground, both unconscious.

"No!… you can't be…" Link fell to his knees in front of the womanly figure, grabbing her face with his bandaged hands. "You have to be alive… have to…" He looked up towards the other body, that of a middle aged man. He would have to bring one out, then the other… He picked the girl up, and turned. The smoke had thickened, making it impossible for him to see, much less find the door. No!… He ran , no longer caring where he was going, keeping away from the fires as best that he could, but he couldn't get out. He couldn't orient himself… The smoke was making it hard too breath… Before Link knew it, he had collapsed to the ground.

No… We have to… get out… we have… to… live… He was falling unconscious…he could feel it. He held the girl to him, hoping that, in some way, he could save her. Have…to…live… The fire didn't mater any more… it was getting so cold…it was getting dark… was this what it felt like to die?…

It all went dark for a moment… then a bright blue light appeared, piercing through the smoke and fire, pushing them apart from Link and the girl. A womanly shape appeared within the glow, her body glowing with a blue shimmer.

"Don't worry Link…your going to be ok…"

Link opened his eyes and sat up, sweat pouring down his body. Brining his hands up, he saw that they had been re-bandaged with new pieces of cloth. He touched his face, the left side of it also bandaged, covering his left eye, a result from the scrape that he had gotten the when he had fallen off the horse. He also had bandages across his now shirtless chest, even though he didn't recall any injuries that he had gotten there.

"You loved her… didn't you." The voice came to the side of him, a place he had not looked yet. It caught him by surprise, even though he had already recognized it.

"What?…"

"You loved her…the girl…" Link turned his head to the direction of the voice, however, he did not see the voice's body because of the bandage on his left eye. He was listening to the voice of Sheik, sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"How long have you been their Sheik?…"

"Since they brought you in."

"How long has it been?…"

"Three days and two nights." Link sat in the bed letting the information set in. Then he turned his head completely, so that he could see Sheik's face with his good eye.

"Why?" Sheik smiled as Link looked at his face, his eyes meeting Link's one.

"Because I have to."

"What?… Why?"

"I have sworn to it." Link met Sheik's gaze, trying to study him with his one good eye.

"Why?…" Sheik gaze became hard as he stared back at the bandaged body of Link that sat before him. He sighed as he studied the man, trying to figure if he was meant to know this information now.

"Soon after you arrived back to Hyrule, I had a dream that something really bad was going to happen, and that you were the only one who could stop it. It was that day that I sworn myself to protect you until the actions that you would make to protect the land were fulfilled. It would be then that my life could be lived again. I am now your protector and mentor, for you now knead both for the trials that await you." Link stared for a moment, then anger filled his gaze.

"I don't need a protector…"

"Really? So why are you now in that bed bandaged from head to toe?" Link glared, not able to answer. "It's because you didn't think before you acted Link, luckily she got you out before you took any serious damage." Link looked away, no longer able to look at Sheik in the eye, shamed from his foolhardiness. Then suddenly he looked back to him, worry in his eyes.

"Did she…?" Sheik was caught by surprise for a moment, then his eyes turned to sadness.

"Yes…there was no saving her… she was dead before you got there…"

"No!…" hollered Link with rage, pounding the bed as he did. "Why couldn't I save her!…"

"Why did you even try Link…you knew as well as I did that there was no way she would be alive…"

"I had to try… I just had to…"

"Why Link? Why was she so important to you?" Link turned back towards the window, looking out it.

"I had to try to save her this time… I has to try to save Ramoni…"

"Ramoni?… Is that who you cared for? The reason that you decided to risk life and death to save an already dead person?" Link slid from the bed quickly, and lashed out at Sheik, attempting to punch him in the face, however he missed and hit the stone wall behind him. He hollered from the pain, grabbing his hand that had started bleeding again.

"I hate you!" he hollered, glaring at him with his good eye. Sheik smiled at this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know."

Zelda stood within the doorway of the Hyrulian guard training grounds, staring at the figure who was training, in hopes that he did not see her. The sunlight shone through the windows in a way that it illuminated the grounds themselves, but shield all other places, letting Zelda stand almost out in the open without any one seeing her. She stood watching the figure, sadness on her face.

The figure was Link, attempting to continue training, despite the pain his wounds issued to his body. She saw the wince o his face as he gripped the sword tightly, his bandages, once again bloody. His teeth were clenched, and he took deep raged breathes as he swung his sword through the air.

His eyes met his target, a wooden dummy that he had been using as a slashing post. Gritting his teeth, he ran all out toward it, bringing his sword upward, slashing the dummy across the chest and neck, then spinning around, and cut it's head off. He stopped after this, and went to one knee, breathing hard.

It didn't surprise Zelda that Link was out here, she knew that he would be here, that's why she had come. She watched him, wondering… wondering why he would risk his life for a person he didn't as so much as visit since his return, yet he acted as if she was his whole world… He loved her…

The word love brought another ache to her heart as she stood there, not because of Link, but because of Sheik. She understood why he could not be with her, but it still pained her to have to be so close to him without being with him… Sometimes she wondered if he really loved her at one time… if it could have been a one sided love…

Link stood from his position, walked several steps, then fell to the ground, exhaustion taking him down to his weakest point. Link grunted as he fell, he was as a surprised as Zelda was from his sudden loss of strength. He fell, face first, onto the ground. Link…

She ran up to him, (as fast as the dress would let her,) and knelt down to see if he was ok. She checked his pulse, which was ok, and she could here his ragged breathes. She rolled him over, his eyes looking at hers, anger upon them.

"I don't need your help princess…"

"Why do you say that? You don't let anyone help you ever… you shut us all out…" Link glared again, then attempted to get up from the ground, however he failed. His breathes were ragged and strained, he was having a tough time moving at all.

She looked down at him, his body scarred and wounded, and yet…he didn't back down like any other person would…he kept going…

"Link… why did you try to save her?…" Link didn't respond, he kept trying to get up from the dusty floor on which he lay. He struggled upward, then fell again. "Link…you can at least answer me…" Link was in the middle of his third attempt at getting up, when he fell again. He breathed hard, as it took all his strength, he had completely exhausted any amount of strength he had retained while he was practicing.

Zelda knelt over, and attempted to pick him up, but he shrugged her off.

"WHY WONT YOU LET US HELP YOU!" She yelled when he did this. He turned and glared at her.

"Because I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine on my own…" His words were haggard from his lack of strength, but his rage came through as easily as if he was at full strength.

"You say you don't need help…and yet I had to save you the other day…" Link looked back at her, surprise in his eyes.

"That woman in the glowing light…"

"That was me…"

"I…how did you do that?"

"Don't worry about it… let me just help you up, so we can bring you to the hospital wing…" Link's face returned to the glare for a moment, as he attempted to get up again. He struggled as he got to one knee, then the other. Finally he was standing before her, looking as if it was taking all his energy to keep himself vertical.

"You see?…I'm ok Princess…" Zelda looked at him, seeing his lack of strength still there.

"Walk towards me…" Link glared, he knew he wasn't that strong… Finally, he moved his foot forward, but it locked and he fell to the side in pain. Link grabbed his leg, pain etched onto his face. "It seams you have little choice in the matter Link…" Link still held his leg, but he was able to glare at her, even though the pain was intense.

"Fine… you win…"

Sheik stood above Link's bed, looking down upon his damaged body. The princess had brought him in after he had exhausted himself from trying to train in his current condition. Foolish… However foolish he may be, Sheik knew he had to help him… and he had decided that there was one way…and one way only…

Link stirred in his sheets, starting to blink his closed eyes, signifying his starting of the dreams, the reason of which Sheik was here. It's starting… Sheik brought his hand down over to Link's face, where he placed it mere inches from it's surface. I just hope it this works…

Link stood within the middle of an open field, watching two young boys within walking distance away. He knew both of them well, for one was him, and the other, was…Kafei… The boys were sword fighting, practicing with each other, testing each other's skill with a blade. Link saw these two, and cried.

Even though he saw this image every time he dreamt, it was as if it was still fresh in his mind, a new experience every time he saw it. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he still watched them fighting, their voices carrying over to where he stood.

"You are swinging it wrong, here do it like this." The younger version of Link had said, as Kafei had maid an error leaving him open for an attack. He then used his own blade to show him how to properly do it, then Kafei did the same.

"Oh…wow, that did do a lot better."

"You see? If you know how to handle a sword, then you can be a great warrior."

"Like you are Link?" Link could see his own face from his point away from them, seeing the slight embarrassment that he had showed when told he was a great warrior. He wasn't a great warrior…he was a cocky foolish child who knew how to use a sword…

"Well…I…uh…"

"No…you are not a great warrior, you are a great teacher." new tears came from these words…the last words he had herd Kafei say to him… When they were originally told to him, he stayed in silence, but he didn't know what would come next…

"…"

"What's wrong?"

" I may, or may not be a great teacher, but you are a great friend Kafei…"

At this, the image of the two boys training switched to another, that of Link sitting with a red headed girl, looking at the stars at night.

"Their beautiful…aren't they Link?" The boy looked up to the night sky, watching the stars in response to what the girl had said to her. Watching from afar, Link did as well. It had been a long time since he had truly enjoyed the stars…

"Yes they are Cremia…" said the boy, watching a shooting star whiz by. The girl watched in awe as it did.

"Make a wish Link!" The boy looked over to her and smiled. "I already have." With that he kissed her. The girl broke away soon after it had started. She looked at him, blushing and turning away.

"I'm sorry…I…" he didn't have time to finish, she had kissed him back.

Once again the image blurred again, to that of a great monster destroying part of the town of Termania. It was a mechanical monster that had come down from the mountain to the North, Goht it seamed, had escaped from his tomb of rocks. Link now saw through his past self's eyes, however, he was reliving it so that he could not control himself, it was as if he was caged within his own body.

None of his weapons were effective against this monster, and he had foolishly left his masks back at the ranch where he was staying… all except one…

He stood within part of the city that had not yet been destroyed by the monster, the east part of town. Many of the townspeople were herded together in worry. Link stood alone from the others, attempting to devise some way of beating the mechanical monstrosity that was creeping ever closer to the town.

"What do we do Link…we can't stop it." Link turned to see Kafei, attempting to help him as well.

"I don't know… have you found any sign of Anju?" Link asked back, looking once again towards the monster.

"No…I haven't… I have no clue where…" Kafei was stopped from speaking a by a scream he herd in the distance, that of a woman's. "Anju!" He took off towards the voice, his sword raised. "I'll save you Anju!"

Link watched this action from within himself, knowing what came next. It all happened like it was in slow motion, the monster appearing just ahead of Kafei, Anju in it's maw, dead. Kafei's screams of sorrow and anger throughout the town, then he ran at it, rage filling him to the brink.

"No! Kafei don't!" It was too late…Kafei had been thrown by the bulls horns, impaling him as it did so. Link ran. He ran as fast his feat would take him. When he had found the body…it was to late.

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his eyes, that was when he had herd it…he herd the voice.

Let me help you. Let me avenge your friend's death.

Link looked around to see who the voice was coming from, but to no avail.

"Who…who are you?…"

You cannot say you have already forgotten me Link…I helped you when you fought Majora…

"…The Fierce Deity…"

Yes…you speak my name aloud. Link pulled the mask from his pack, looking at it, as if for the first time. It's painted colors reflected towards him, it's face looking very much like his own.

Use me…I can avenge his death…

"Ok…I will…" and with that he placed the mask to his face.

Link was in tears staring at his hands, seeing what he had done. The town and all the villages within Termania were in flames, and their was a dead body before him, slashed to the point of almost no recognition, but Link knew who it was… His hands were blood red, the blood still fresh from the slaying. He reached out and touched the girl's hand, caressing it as if she was still alive.

"Why… why did I…Cremia…" His eyes came to the sight of the mask on the ground, laying their, seaming to watch his every move.

"I trusted you! Why did you do this?"

I did nothing… you did this yourself…

"No…I couldn't…"

Face it…your no hero…you have slain the vary ones you loved.

"I…no…"

Yes…it was all you, I took no part in what you have done.

"NO!" Link picked up a small rock that lay upon the ground, and smashed the mask with all his might, over and over again he slammed the rock into the mask, breaking it piece, by piece. Finally the mask was shattered upon the ground, it's many pieces glimmering in the moonlight before him.

A hand came to rest upon Link's shoulder, it's hands bandaged with many cloths.

"Come on Link…it's time to go…"

Link opened his eyes, looking up towards the face of Sheik, who was looking down upon him. The sunlight filtered into the window, and a rooster crowed it's morning crow. Sheik's hands were at his sides now, having withdrawn his outstretched one when he saw the sighns of Link's waking.

Their gazes didn't stray for, what seamed to be the longest moment one could go through. Link waited to see what Sheik's expression would hold for him, pity, worry, anger, who knew, neither of these, however, he saw. What he saw was understanding, and a look like he didn't care that he did the things he had done. He had seen Link for the person he was, seeing his good, and evil. The way, of course how everyone must be seen.

Sheik as well waited to see what link would think about what he had done, looking into his dreams in that way, violating his personal boundaries, to a degree. Sheik had awaited the anger that he would see after what he had done, however, Link did not glare. Forever it seamed they stared, understanding, and knowledge seaming to pass between them within a matter of a minute.

"So, you now know." said Link finally, his gaze never wavering from sheik's own. Sheik smiled despite what had happened.

"Yes…now I understand." Link looked away finally, breaking the bond that had been there.

"Yes, so it would seem." He started up from his bed, having regained a good amount of his strength from the night before. Sheik, although the eyesight bond gone, followed Link with his gaze as he moved around the room.

"It makes since, the girl that Saria had seen. That was Ramoni… and yet she had the most striking resemblance that of Malon, the younger of the Lon's. Seeing one that you cared for stricken dead by your own hands would change any one Link… So you ran…you ran as fast as your feat could carry you. By the looks of your age, this happened 2 years ago… What have you been doing since?"

Link stopped his moving and looked up to the face that's eyes were meeting his own. Sheik's eyes were filled with wonder, he wanted to know the rest, he wanted the empty holes filled. Link however, had little answers.

"I was surviving…"


	7. The Dark Hunter

Chapter 7

"Sheik… what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Is this about the other night?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"I said nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Sheik…"

"I saw what happened to Link…what made him the person he is today…"

"You what? How?"

"Don't worry about it, Theirs no need for you to know…"

"Why not?"

"His secrets are his to keep, I stupidly tried to see them. There is no need for me to tell you what his secrets are… he has his reasons to keep them…"

Saria stood outside the Hyrulian Castle town market's draw bridge. She looked towards where Lon Lon ranch once stood, but now their was only ash and smoke. It saddened her to hear that Malon had died after all what Link had gone through to save her. He cared for he deeply, she knew this by the way the memory of her face came to her. She was smiling, a slight hint of a blush on her face, the stars bright behind her, a single lantern illuminating her face. She had the strangest idea that she had just been surprise…possibly by a quick kiss from Link, who's eyes she saw this from.

She must have meant a lot to him for that memory to stand out so much, that moment must have been truly a special time… for the both of them. Saria sat down upon the ground, her back up against the drawbridge's chains. The memory of Link as a child stirred something within her, a deep though …a deep emotion. When they had both been children, growing up within the Kokiri Forest, they had been best friends. Wasn't it ironic that he was constantly picked on by the others, and now he has become the hero of the land of Hyrule. She had been his protector then, stopping the bullies from picking on the weeping boy who only wanted to be alone… he was an outcast, and outcast that became even more alienated when charged with the duty of Hero of Time.

It was childish at most, and yet she had a childhood crush on him. The side that no one but her saw, was that of a nice, smart, and even for his age, charming. With that childishness, came the hope that after his quest to find Navi, he would come back to the forest…come back to her… She remembered how long it seamed that he was gone… it seamed like forever. She would wake up each morning, hoping that on that day, he would be there…waiting to be with her again…

Then it came. A dark creature that none had ever seen before, not even the Sages of which she was one of. The thing seamed to have no mass, and yet it brought destruction with it, destroying the Kokiri Forest, killing most of those who were foolish enough to try and fight it. Nothing survived when they came in contact with it, it brought with it's touch only death and destruction.

Like many others, she ran. She had ran as fast as she could run, deep into the Lost Woods, soon becoming lost within their wicked grasps. That night was the hardest for her, to an extent, it was as if the woods were now alive to her. She had gone their many a time, mostly to the Forest temple where she spent many hours of the day. But now the woods were more wicked than she had ever seen them, the evil creatures grabbing at her as she ran. Saria looked down to her sleeved arm, the sleeve tightly bound to it. She pulled the sleeve upwards, looking at her exposed arm. Underneath were scars and scratches she still held from that night.

She had stayed within the hollowed out center of tree trunk that night, attempting to keep herself alive from the beasts, hoping against all that she could just survive. That night, she felt it happen, a feeling she had not felt for many a year. She began to grow. Her hair color had changed, that of dark brown, and the connection she had with the forest began to lessen. She could no longer feel the grasses flickering before the wind, the trees swaying against the strongest of gales. The forest had died, another death by the monster.

It didn't take long before she learned how to survive, how to keep herself safe. Soon after was when she had found it, a small blade, of which became her only weapon. She learned to use it, to fight with it, to strike down her enemy using hers and it's strength. She had finally become the one who was the fighter, not some boy she once cared for, but her, the one that had to keep herself alive.

The nights became easier, and the fearsome beasts became less fears. She had found her way to live, she had found what was her path. However, her caring for Link became less and less, and her anger towards him grew more and more. She began wishing he would return, all in his blazing glory, triumphant once again, and then she would put it all to an end. She would kill him. She trained harder, longer, making herself as strong as she could make. She would have her revenge, she would show him, and herself, that Hyrule didn't need him.

Suddenly he was back, and the day of her triumphant vengeance would be soon. He ventured into the forest, the place of which she knew all of, she would be able to attack and kill him before he had the chance. She waited within the bushes of a clearing, watching him walk into it. She was ready, she was going to strike. Then she saw his face.

She first believed she had made some kind of mistake, maybe it wasn't him, maybe he hadn't returned and she had gotten her hopes up for no reason. She knew better however, his physical features were that of the child she knew, but not the look he carried about him, the way he moved, the way he looked around him, looking as if he didn't care anymore, about anything. Something had changed him, something that had completely made him a new person.

It was to much for her to bare. She had expected Link as his triumphant and cocky self, and yet here he stood, a broken man that seamed not to care if he lived or died. She couldn't kill him now, he looked as if he would have welcomed death, he looked like he had gone through so much. She couldn't do it…she couldn't kill him. So when it came that he had finally found her, she let him beet her, and held back.

It was something she had subconsciously done, and yet, she wanted her to see him. She wanted to see if he missed her, and yet, his gaze saw her as just another enemy, and then an ally. Their was no regret with giving up her thirst for vengeance, and she decided to travel with him, finally leaving the woods and the forest.

A voice came from behind her, a young soldier that walked towards her.

"Lady Saria, The Princess wishes to speak with you." Saria looked towards the man, seeing in him the youthfulness that she had once seen before in another.

"Very well, let us go."

The desert sands blew furiously, as two figures fought, one a woman, her long red hair blowing in the wind as she fought, and the other, a cloaked figure, fighting with no apparent weapon. The womanly figure slumped down upon the desert floor, exhausted, the desert sands already at work at their attempt to bury her. The woman looked up towards her foe, attempting to see who the person actually was, for the figure's cowl hid any sign of a face.

"You putt up a good fight Nabooru, but your no match for me." Came the figure's voice from underneath the cowl's hiding. "It's to bad you have to die now…" With that the figure brought his hand forward from under his cloak, and used his powers to bring back up Nabooru from her fallen position, and slammed her into a nearby wall made by a giant bolder. She screamed in pain as she hit, but still managed to keep her eyes on the cloaked figure.

"How…how did you get out?…" She gasped, before she coughed, the sound of blood within her throat. "Only a Sage…"

"Could what? Let me out? Oh that was simplicity in itself." said the figure, making it's way forward towards Nabooru's floating body. "I used the Water Sage, she was so easily taken by me."

"Ruto?… What did you do!…" asked Nabooru, her voice starting to crack under the strain. The figure laughed, dark and evil.

"It was so funny. After the reemergence of Link, she left Zora's domain in search of him, foolishly to see if he loved her. I took control of her, and made her set me free. She's dead now, ironically at the bottom of Lake Hyla." He laughed once more, as a look of sorrow came over Nabooru's face. "It really is to bad I have to kill you now, you being a Sage and all…" His finger came up to her face, caressing her cheek with his finger. "So beautiful…" She glared, and spit at his face under the hood.

"You pig…" she answered, the glare still present. "You won't stand a chance against him…you won't…" she stopped, he had suddenly grabbed her throat and had begun to squeeze.

"I won't what?" Her voice croaked and stammered from the choking, blood starting up. "If you mean Link, then your sadly mistaken. If you hadn't herd, he's a changed man now, not willing to fight for the land of Hyrule. He's nothing now…" his squeeze tightened, and a yelp came from her mouth. "So if you think that Link will stop me, your very sadly mistaken, and your sad attempt to stop me was stupidity in itself." He pulled back his cowl to reveal his face, his red eyes glaring, and an evil smile upon his face. Nabooru's hands clawed for his grip, trying to stop him, her ragged attempts for breath being herd, and her face becoming pale. "You are the third sage that I have taken care of, now only 4 more to go.

A yelp of pain was herd, followed by a sharp crack, and Nabooru's limp body fell to the ground. The figure brought his cowl back over his head, turned, and walked away.

Zelda once again stood within the high chamber within the tower of Hyrule Castle, staring at a box she held before her. Her eyes were fixed upon it, as if in a trance, however, within a war was raging. She had had used it when saving Link from the fire several nights ago, and ever since it has hurt her to keep it away. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep because it was too much for her, the battle raged within, the decision of opening the box and using it again going through her mind.

Suddenly she blinked, her gaze no longer fixated on the box. Something terrible had happened, she could feel it. Nabooru…she could not longer feel her presence within the world, she had died. The power of the sage of Spirit left the land of Hyrule once again, and the land weakened. She had felt a similar feeling several days ago, when she felt Ruto die, however, she did not tell anyone, for it's knowledge wasn't for many to know.

Now their were only 5 out of the original 7 sages left , including herself. They were being eliminated… one by one… Zelda stood from her chair and set the box down upon the shelf before her. This was no time for childish wishes, this was a time for action, before it was too late. Even though she told herself this, she stared at the box as she walked backwards towards the door, her eyes fixated upon it, still wanting it.

Finally, taking all the will she could muster, she turned and walked through he door. She walked briskly down the hall leading from the chamber, attempting to take hold of herself once more. The inner battle was still waging itself, one side content on keeping herself going, the other wanting to sprint back to the room and use what was contained within the box.

She knew that she should not have used it the other day, however, she knew that no one could reach Link in time, and she knew that id he tried to save Malon, he would parish with her. When she was told the news of his riding to there, she knew what she had to do. Part of her wanted to use it so bad, the other being cautious still, hoping against all that she wouldn't lose control. Her consciousness in that state wouldn't last long she knew, so she would have to get there and get out.

When she arrived, the barn was in flames, being quickly consumed by the wicked fire that was burning he ranch. She already felt herself slipping, so she didn't bother with putting the flames out, she merely used her powers to push them aside, giving her a clear path to Link and Malon's body. When she came to him, his eyes were full of sorrow, looking up to her like she was an angel taking him to heaven.

He held the girl to his body, like she was part of him, not letting her go, even if it meant his own death. She must have meant a lot to him, more than any one else could imagine. After his days of rest in the Hyrule castle hospital wing, he once again returned to his usual self, not wishing to speak about his actions the days before. It made her wonder if the reason of his sorrows was because of this girl however, how could he miss her so much to try and rescue her, and be damaged by not being with her, even though she seamed to mean nothing to him for the many days he had been back to the land before the fire. It was almost like he thought she was someone else…

Also, Sheik's knowledge of what happened to Link could have helped tremendously, however, he chose to withhold the information he had acquired from Link's dreams. He had told her that Link had his reasons not to tell them what happened, and that he had been foolish to think otherwise. This made her conclude that whatever happened to Link had to be terrible, a thing that most other people wouldn't be able to live through. Link, being the person he was, had the ability to survive what had happened, but he was left severely damaged, to the point of there being scarce similarities to the boy she knew from childhood.

To an extent, she regretted bringing him back to Hyrule, his lack of enthusiasm of his return being one of the mane causes, he would most likely rather stay in whatever land he had stumbled across, or rather die. Link however, was needed by the people of Hyrule, to defend them against the many evils that had crept forward after the time of Ganondorf the evil King.

What made her worry now was the fact that someone was hunting down and killing the sages, the reason, she had no way of knowing. Her instincts told her that whatever was happening was very bad, and that if this person succeeded in what their plans, then it could be another rein of terror.

Also the dream that she had had soon after the return of Sheik held little knowledge to her. Tell the hero that his weapon has been sent… the voice had said to her, and yet, she had no idea what they were talking about. If Link was to find some kind of weapon, where would he look? The thoughts however, seamed unimportant to her at the time, and she pushed them aside, as just another thought that came through as she was deciding other matters.

She would have to talk with the others, telling them what had happened. She had already scheduled a talk with Saria, to talk about her having that dream. This seamed to be a good time to have the others come to meet as well. Hopefully, they could figure out what to do about this Sage Hunter before it was too late…

Link stood within the training arena for the Hyrule guard, ready to start practicing his sword play. He stared down the other end of the arena, to the place where a training post stood, acting now as his foe. His eyes fixed upon the post, he unsheathed his sword slowly from the scabbard he wore on his back with his left hand, his right hand free. He tuned out all other things that did not pertain to his foe, keeping his eyes fixed upon it in a way that he was completely focused upon it, and it alone.

Link had regained his strength after spending several days within his bed chamber, where he was supposed to be resting. Two guards were posted outside his door, and even though he felt he could easily get past them, he knew to stay in the room. So, instead of resting, he built back up his strength by practicing with the sword he kept in the room. So, after the allotted time it took him to convince Zelda that he was back to full strength, he was ready to fight once again. Not surprisingly, Sheik had scheduled another fight as soon as possible.

His bandaged hands were red, for the clenching of his sword kept splitting the wounds upon them open. He had tuned the pain out, so it no longer bothered him. The bandages that covered his face had been removed, for he no longer needed it, however he had a thin scar on the left side of his face that would be there for the rest of his life. As the bandages on his chest were removed, where some miner wounds he didn't know of had been placed.

Holding his sword to his side, he started forward, and sprinted towards the post, where he brought the sword up and stabbed through it, being it a real enemy, it would be a killing blow. He unsheathed the sword, and continued slicing the post with his sword, slashing it to the point that their was nothing left that resembled what was once there.

The next target he laid his eyes on stood several feat away, the post having many small poles that stuck from it that rotated when hit. It was a practicing post for martial artists, most likely used by Sheik currently. He didn't care about completely destroying the post, it would be replaced within the day if destroyed, just like the sword training posts.

He ran towards the post, swinging his sword upwards to slash it, but got it caught between two of the poles, and knocked him off balance. He fell face first onto the ground, his sword sheathing itself into the dirt floor. He coughed, after breathing in a good amount of dust, and got back to his feat. Unsheathing his sword, he swung at it again, this time ending with a pole being hit by him, being swung around and hitting him on the back of the head.

A glare on his face, he got back up, however he did not unsheathe his sword from the ground. He walked up towards the post, anger filling his face, and flat out punched one of the sides of the posts with his left hand, sending it swinging around. Suddenly, on instinct, his right arm came up and blocked the pole from hitting his face. Surprised by this, he stared at the pole that he had hit, some amazement upon his face. I didn't try to…

He tried hitting another pole, lower down, and blocked it with his other hand, and did the same to another. He stared at the post as he did this, not concentrating on the spinning portions that he had been hitting and blocking. Why was he doing this… this was stupid. He left the font of the post and walked back over to the place in which his sword stood sticking from the earth. His hand brushed down to grab it, but lay limp. He looked back at the post, staring at it, a sudden look of surprise and understanding on his face. This was Sheik's fighting style… use you enemy's skills against them…

He ran over to the post, and began hitting and kicking the posts, while with the other side, blocking the swinging posts, and pushing them back around. He began to do this faster with each punch and block, his feat kicking and stopping the lower posts. Punch, block, kick, block, punch, punch, block, kick, block, block, kick, punch, block. He kept going, attacking the posts and blocking the other swinging sides, then hitting them back around. He then stopped, breathing hard as he stood there, staring at the post once again.

A clapping sound came from behind him, as much of a clap bandaged hands could do. Sheik's laughter filled the room as he walked up towards Link, a smile on his face. Link glared back at him, watching him walk up towards him from the entrance.

"What do you want?…" asked Link, the glare still present. Sheiks laughter kept going until he was mere feat from Link's own body.

"You were doing it. You understood." The smile stayed upon Sheik's face, a hint of satisfaction was worn upon it. "I expect to see you practice that from now on, upon your practices with your sword."

"You what! This was just a stupid thing I was doing."

"For what! Fun Link? Did you have fun doing that?" Link glared back at him, not answering his last remark. "You got it though, you understood what I was trying to teach you. You now see how you can defeat your enemy, by letting him attack himself, and tire out. I expect you to use this from now on in our fights, and I will help you in improving your skills."

Link looked downwards to his sword that lay stuck within the ground, bring his hand down to the handle, and pulled it out. He then looked back up to Sheik's face, where the grin still stayed. Link sighed.

"Fine. If you want me to, I'll do it." Sheik maid a slight laugh.

"Good. Our next fight is within the hour, I would recommend training some more though, you looking pretty rusty." Link roared with anger, and slung his sword towards Sheik, not thinking of what he was doing. He watched as Sheik bent downwards, and caught the sword by it's handle, and spun it around, all in one smooth stroke. A smile on his face. "Link, throwing weapons aren't the best for you, I would stick to melee." Sheik laughed again, and walked out the door.

Darunia the sage of Fire stood within Death mountain crater, just outside of the entrance to the fire temple, the temple of which he was the guardian of and spent most of his free time. He stood watching the boiling magma flow within the cavern, making up a red hot liquid carpet for the crater, it's red glow penetrating all crevices that were within. He was in deep thought at the moment, mostly because the food shortage that the Gorons were currently going through.

To merely sit and think about things would have seamed unheard of several years ago, during the time in which he was not the sage, and was merely the wild and hot tempered Darunia, it was ironic that he was to be a sage. He breathed in the warm air that stood within the crater, bringing with it the smell of fire and brimstone, a smell that not many could bare. He, however, was strong in body, and now in mind, making him able to take such a small thing as this stench easily.

After a moment longer of watching the boiling of the red river below him, he turned and started for the bridge that connected the portion of the mountain that made up the fire temple, and the portion that led to the Goron City. The bridge creaked and groaned as he passed over it, however, it was made to hold much more than his weight, so he had no worries of plummeting to his doom. Before passing into the entrance that connected to the secret entrance to his chamber in the city, he looked back at the temple, for something made him feel uneasy. This thought was brushed aside quickly after it's first occurrence, for he had other things to worry about.

He pushed the pillar back into place that hid the opening within his chamber, a thing he did regularly, and was not that hard of a task for a Goron. Finally, he replaced an ancient Goron spear into a hole, in which made the engraved picture of the ancient Goron Booom of, look as if he was holding the spear. A loud clicking sound occurred, telling him that the lock had been closed. It was a simple door, and yet it served it's purposes well, for only he and his son, named after the Hero of Time Link, knew of it's secret.

"Big…brother…" came a voice from behind him, that of one of the many Gorons that lived in the city. Darunia spun around to meet the face of the one who spoke to him, but he had collapsed to the ground, a knife wound in his back. Darunia ran towards the fallen body, tears pouring down his cheeks. The fallen one was already dead as he came towards him, and his tears of greave could do nothing to bring him back.

"I will avenge you my fellow Goron, as the big brother of the gorons, and the Sage of Fire." he said aloud, rage and anger coming to his voice. "The one who did this will pay!" he ran out of his chamber, to see the most horrible sight he had ever laid his eyes upon, the dead bodies of almost all of his fellow Gorons carpeting the floor. In this time he did not cry however, he grew ever more into rage, and roared a mighty roar, a thing gorons didn't commonly do.

An evil laugh filled the corridor, it's darkness of spirit seaming to blot out the light within the city's chamber. It echoed throughout the city, leaving no area untouched by it's evil sound. Darunia cringed at the sound; he knew this laugh. He looked up to see a cloaked figure holding one of his fellow gorons into the air on the ledge just above him. The Goron he held was one of the young ones, only about 5 years old.

"Link… my son…no…" his words drifted up to the ears of his son, who looked down to meet his gaze, fear and horror in his eyes. The figure holding him up shifted his head to look at Darunia, which wasn't entirely apparent, because of the great hood he wore over it.

"Father! Help me!" echoed the voice of his son, wailing for he had began to cry. He, like all others before him, did not want to die. The laughter from the dark figure began once again, it's sound making Darunia cringe.

"So Darunia… you finally arrived… I was hoping that I didn't kill all of them before you got here. I finally had to revert to killing them slowly, so the wait would be more bearable." Came the darkened voice of the figure, a slight laughter still emitting from his lips.

"You Monster! Let my son GO!" roared Darunia, who wanted to stop him so badly, and yet he was afraid that if he tried anything, his son would be killed. The figure merely laughed once more at this remark, seaming not at all intimidated by Darunia's words.

"I have heard a great deal about you Darunia, the wild one that took so long for the King of Hyrule to satisfy in the piece talks, the one who is said by some to have mercilessly killed those who wandered onto your mountain."

"That's a lie…" said Darunia through gritted teeth. He would never just kill someone, however, he was thinking of making an exception…

"Well now you are the Sage of Fire, no longer the wild one that so many stories have been told. You are in a lose-lose situation you know, if you try to stop me, I'll kill him, If you stand their, I'll kill him. Now you have to make a choice, are you going to let the last things your son sees the blubbering fool before me? Or are you willing to fight me for his life?" Darunia looked up to his son's face, the tears streaming down it's sides, wetting the ground below him. "What's it going to be?"

"I'll do it…" Darunia knew that this was like signing a contract without reading the fine print, he was going to lose, and he knew it. However, he would not let his son see his dad go down like a coward, he would watch him go down as a proud Goron warrior, a Sage of Fire, a good father. The figure watched him for a moment, then threw Link over his shoulder, making him land face first onto the ground.

"You should feel lucky kid, you get to live when your dad has to die…" he said, not turning to look towards the child Goron behind him. "I would suggest you run, before I hunt you down and end the Goron race." Link of the Gorons looked down to the eyes of his father, who's tears mirrored his own. No words passed between them, however the message that his father was trying to send came through easily. Go my son…go before you die like me… So he ran, and didn't look back.


	8. The Past, and the Future

Chapter 8

"How's your progress going?"

"Very well my master…"

"How many?"

"Four have been taken care of… three remain…"

"Very good my servant."

"Thank you master…"

"Once I have returned…"

"The world will be ours"

"yes… ours…"

Zelda stood within the same meeting room she had met with Saria and Sheik almost a week ago. Saria had already arrived, her face with that constant determination, yet innocence that showed she had been through a lot in her life, but not enough to completely kill the young girl she had once been. With her she noticed the change that had happened to all of them, the dramatic difference than what they were before, when Link had his crusade through time.

Link of course, was one of the most dramatically changed, he almost seamed a completely different person. Even as a child, he always tried to help others in need, even if they were in no real danger. Zelda had fleeting memory, of a boy picking on her while they had several of their few times through the market together, looking at the town. She had always worn the clothes of a street urchin, so that none may notice her true identity, and Link, had the unique ability to fit in with any one, so people did not see this as strange. The boy had been mean and arrogant, finally making her weep from the things he had said. It was true that she and the rest of the sages held all the memories from what happened to them during the time of Ganondorf, and yet she still acted childish to an extent, even though she had already spent 7 years growing up.

Link had told off the bully, for even though the boy was several years older than he, and bigger, Link was not afraid. After watching him leave, he had smiled and knelt down beside her, asking if she was ok, and if she needed anything. She had kept crying, acting very childish for a girl of twelve, and Link did something that the Link she knew now would never be caught dead doing: he laughed. He laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen, the poor girl, sitting there crying her eyes out because of a stupid bully, that had stupider reasons to mess with her. She had looked at him for a moment, wondering why he was being so cruel to her, but she couldn't help it, she laughed as well. They both laughed so hard that she soon had tears of laughter, not of pain flowing down her face, and it always bothered her that she didn't understand what they were laughing about, but it was the fact that they were, that mattered.

She finally concluded that their was no joke, no funny happening, just Link, laughing. His laughter led her to forget her sorrows, and mild the pain she had felt under the bullies words, he had helped her even then, in a way that most hero's could not. It made Zelda sad to look back towards that memory, seeing him like that, laughing to no content with her, over something as trivial and stupid as a bully making fun of her. The fact was, that if any other would laugh at her, she would grow angry, and would have been sadder than before, but his warm smile, and kind laughter lifted her spirits, it was one of the best memories she had of him.

Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked over towards the one being admitted, and she saw the complete opposite of the boy she once knew, now in the body of the same person as a man. He held upon his face that same expression, that look of sadness that he always held, that of a person that had no more teas to shed, and yet was always ready for them. She knew that he cried, but only when no other was around, for she had herd him several times within his bed chamber, screaming of fright and sadness.

He sat down upon the seat that was on the opposite of her own on the table, it being less than 5 feat from her position. He looked up towards her face, and for the briefest moment, their eyes met. Zelda saw into his eyes, and saw the hint of what may have been a smile, but she had been fooling herself, and it never came. The man before her now, was a completely different person than the boy she knew, to the extreme that neither could stand to be in the same room with each other. What's with this guy? He would ask about his older self, a look of pity on his face. Who are you, and why are you here? His older self would then ask, not caring about the child, unless it has a task to finish, then doing what was necessary to get rid of him.

Whatever happened to him, had to have been so monstrously horrible to change him like this, that he would become his complete opposite. It must have had something to do with that girl… she thought to herself, someone so important to her, that he would become his worst nightmare, a soulless man who had no cares left in the world, and had no intention, of gaining any. As much as Zelda wished to know what had happened to him, she almost dreaded it, for she knew that such a thing would be offal for her to see for herself.

Sheik had done what she could not, and invaded Link's mind as he rested, watching his dreams through Link's eyes. He however, knew that what he saw was a violation, and determined that what he saw stayed between them, until Link felt other wise, a thing that most likely would not happen. The information to her now, was more crucial than they could have dreamed, for he may hold the key to who this Sage killer was…

Zelda finally, after all of them were there, sat down to her seat. All of the figures at the table were waiting for her to begin on what she had called them there for on such short notice. All of there eyes met hers in expectance to be told something important, besides Link, acted like he didn't like being here, staring at the desk before him with that same solemn look on his face. They were waiting for something good possibly, however, this meeting was not for a good time, it was to tell them on what has been going on. Finally, getting restless in his chair, Sheik spoke up.

"What did you call us all here that was so important that Link and I had to stop our battle? If I am not correct, you are the one who made me start training him in hopes that he might be able to help us…"

"In what…" said Link, speaking up as if for the first time. "You have never taken the time to tell me why you brought me back here. If I'm going to be the tool in your plan to destroy someone, you might as well tell me who."

This caught Zelda off guard, he was right, she had never told him why they had brought him back. It never occurred to her that she had been so empty headed to forget such a thing, and yet as these thoughts passed through her head, she felt it, someone else had died. Another of the sages.

"No…Darunia… not you…" The others stopped what they were saying, and looked at her again, tears dropping from her eyes.

"What happened?…" asked Saria, not understanding what had happened. "What happened to Darunia?" Zelda looked towards Saria, and still saw a slight amount of curiosity, the slight cocking of the head sideways like that of a child. She didn't know? Why didn't she understand?…

"The very reason that I called you here." said Zelda finally, having a look, of sadness still on her face. "Someone…or something…has been killing us…"

"What!" asked sheik, rising from his chair. "Who? What do you mean?" However it wasn't Zelda who answered it was Link.

"Someone's killing the Sages… and I have to stop him…" They all looked towards him, a look of surprise on their faces.

"That's why you brought me back…someone, or something has been causing destruction throughout Hyrule…"

"The forest…" said Saria, looking as if she finally understood.

"Lon Lon Ranch…" said Sheik, also the look of understanding on his face, sitting down once again into his chair.

"Now, whatever it is, has been hunting and killing the sages off…one by one…" said Link finally, acting as if he thought it wasn't the biggest deal in the world. "Now it is my job to stop him…" he finished, looking up from the table to their individual faces. "Because if I don't, the seal from the Sages will be dispelled and the evil King will return…" Zelda heard these things, knowing that they were true, but how could he know?… Link answered this question as well.

"Why do you look so surprised princess? Your not the only ones with prophetic dreams."

End of Part One


End file.
